Susto y Repugnancia
by K-tyRose
Summary: Albus necesita ir a la biblioteca y lo acompañan sus primos Rose y Hugo, pero algo ocurrirá que los podría dejar traumados de por vida.


¡Hola! ¡Si soy yo de nuevo!, con un nuevo Shot que es lo único que prometo hacer, pero este no es de Crepúsculo sino de mi primer amor, mis lindos libros de Harry Potter, pero ocupare solo a sus hijos, James y Albus, al igual que los hijos de mi pareja favorita Ron/Hermione, Rose y Hugo, el hijo que mas adoro de todos es Rose, porque es perfecta a mis ojos, físicamente es de ojos azules, pelirroja y alta, como toda una Weasley y es inteligente como Hermione, o sea ¡P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A!

James tiene 15 años, Albus y Rose tienen 14 años y Hugo 12 años en el fic.

Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes son de J. K Rowling, a la que agradezco porque sus libros me integraron a la lectura.

* * *

SUSTO Y REPUGNANCIA.

-¡Por favor! ¡Necesito ir por mi tarea y se me quedo en la biblioteca! Estoy perdido, por favor James, necesito la capa.- exclamó un desesperado Albus ya que su tarea de Transformaciones se le había quedado en la biblioteca y ahora era pasado de las nueve, la hora límite de recorrido por el castillo.

- Albus, recuerda lo que me dijo papa, no te la puedo pasar, solo para emergencias y no por una salidita nocturna con amigas…- fue todo lo que James pudo decir antes de que su hermano le interrumpiera.

- ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! ¡NE-CE-SI-TO- E-SA RE-DAC-CION!- El grito que dio Albus dejo aturdido a James que no se dio ni cuenta cuando le entrego la capa sin rechistar a su hermano, Albus contento al ver lo logrado se levanto de un salto dispuesto a buscar la bendita redacción. Estaba a punto de ponerse la capa cuando alguien le toco el hombro, el chico asustado se giro para ver que era su adorada prima.

- Eres una tonta Rose Weasley, acabas de quitarme diez años de vida, creí que me querías.- reprocho el chico.

-Aquí el único tonto eres tu Albus Severus, ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa capa?, ¿hacer obras de caridad?, pues creo que no, espero que no quieras meterte en problemas.- El joven se sintió un poco de lo dicho por su prima ya que el no iba a hacer nada malo.

- Rosie, creí que me conocías mas, no soy como James, solo quiero la capa porque se me quedo la redacción de Transformaciones en la biblioteca y si no la tengo ahora no podré entregarla y McGonagal me matara.- le dijo tratando de dar lastima.

- Menos mal, creí que tratabas de seguir los pasos de tu hermano, y a todo esto, ¿Vamos a la biblioteca?- La pelirroja de su prima tomo una punta de la capa cuando escucharon un grito desde la escalera de los chicos, se voltearon con miedo por el grito, pero solo era el hermano de Rose, Hugo.

-¡Hey! ¿Adonde vamos que no me invitan?- reprocho el joven, este era igual a su padre físicamente, pelirrojo y de unos hermosos ojos azules al igual que su hermana, además de que todos concordaban de que tenían una inteligencia al igual que su madre.

-¡Hugo! No vamos a ninguna parte… es… que…-trato de decir Albus buscando una excusa para su primo.

- ¡Si! Es que… ¡ah! Es que tenemos una redacción sobre objetos mágicos, si eso.- le respondió su hermana que podría pasar por efectiva su mentira a cualquier otra persona, pero no a su hermano.

See, hermanita, como que tu amas a las arañas o que…-

- ¡si! Ya comprendí que no te puedo mentir, no me lo refriegues.- le respondió su hermana. Albus ya un poco preocupado por la hora decidió contarle a su primo.

- Mira Hugo, se me quedo una bendita redacción en la biblioteca y la necesito, así que le pedí a Rose que me acompañara justo cuando tu venias bajando, no te preocupes no pasara nada, nosotros vamos y volv…-

- ¡¿Estas loco? ¡No me perdería una expedición de noche por nada del mundo! ¡Vamos los tres!- el pelirrojo estaba realmente entusiasmado por un paseo.

- ¡Hugo! ¡No debes! ¡No caeremos los tres en la capa y nos encontraran…!- trato de convencer su hermana, pero el pelirrojo era testarudo al igual que sus padres.

- pues si no quieres que nos encuentren no vallas y listo.- Albus estaba desesperado, cada vez era mas tarde y por eso mas peligroso si los pillaban.

- ¡Bien! Dejen de pelear, ¡vamos todos! Así será mas rápido.- el ojiverde puso la capa sobre sus primos y también sobre el, los tres vieron que la capa les quedaba justa, con unos centímetros mas de Albus, que era el mas alto, se les vería los pies.

-Lo mejor es que nos apuremos-

Y así los tres primos salieron de la sala común con cuidado viendo antes para ver si alguien pasaba por ahí.

Tenían que tener mucho cuidado de no encontrarse con Filch, ya que de seguro los atraparía, aunque estuviera viejo el tipo era cada vez mas perspicaz y tendrían serios problemas con la Directora y sus padres.

Los jóvenes tuvieron que bajar por una escalera que los llevaba al tercer piso y después por un retrato para llegar rápidamente al primer piso donde se encontraba la biblioteca, Albus tenia mucho miedo, no se sentía muy confiado aunque tuvieran la capa, pero sabia que si hubiera venido solo estaría aun mas asustado.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso se dirigieron muy felices a la biblioteca, su recorrido había sido todo un éxito.

- ¡Ven! ¡Les dije que no pasaría nada!- les dijo un contento Hugo, al parecer su hermana y su primo pensaban lo mismo por su cara de alivio.

- See… estaba bueno de que algo nos fuera a salir bien.- le respondió Rose ya mas tranquila.

Después de asegurarse que nadie venia abrieron la puerta de la biblioteca y entraron, el lugar era un poco tenebroso todo oscuro y el silencio era completo, como si los dejara sordos, se observaron de reojo y asintieron como señal de que era buen0 sacarse la capa.

- Bien, ustedes se quedan aquí y…-

- No Albus,- dijo Rose.- debemos permanecer juntos, separados somos mas débiles.- así que los tres recorrieron la biblioteca al otro extremo donde se encontraban las mesas, cuando llegaron vieron el pergamino olvidado en la mesa de una esquina, el ojiverde se acerco y cuando ya se encontraba en sus manos casi grito de euforia y alegría si es que sus primos no le hubieran tapado la boca.

- ¡Ch!- exclamaron los dos pelirrojos despacio, Albus se tranquilizo y le iba a poner la capa a sus primos cuando escucharon un ruido. Albus se apresuro y se taparon.

Los ruidos aumentaron mientras se acercaban a la puerta, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron tanto que se escondieron detrás de un estante como si la capa que llevaban no fuera invisible. Detrás del estante se encontraban Filch y Madame Pince, los dos se estaban besando apasionadamente casi caníbal como si trataran de comerse, literalmente, Albus vio que su prima sufría de arcadas y su primo estaba verde como si fuera a vomitar, de verdad era la cosa mas repugnante que habían visto y lo peor es que deberían seguir escuchando lo que hacían.

-¿Qué hacemos?- trato de decir su primo después de que hiciera todo lo posible por no vomitar.

- No lo se.- empezó a decir Rose mientras los sonidos eran cada vez mas fuertes y repugnante para los jóvenes.- yo creo que deberíamos irnos, con el ruido que hacen no se darán ni cuenta.- los tres estaban desesperados y no se dieron ni cuenta que corrían hasta que salieron de la biblioteca.

- Dios, nunca mas me dejare influenciar por ustedes.- dijo un traumado Hugo.

- ¿Nosotros? ¡Tu fuiste el que quería venir hermanito!- le dijo indignada su hermana.

- Lo mejor será que volvamos a la sala común.- comunico Albus, los otros dos asintieron y corrieron sin importar en revisar si venia alguien, cuando llegaron a su sala común les estaba esperando James que cuando los vio se asombro de verlos pálidos como si hubieran visto al mismo diablo.

-¿Qué diablos les paso?- preguntó preocupado cuando sus miradas se volvieron perdidas y no respondían a su llamado. Zarandeó a su hermano, pero este no respondió a su estimulo.

- ¿Qué diablos les paso?- repitió ya demasiado preocupado zarandeando a Rose que despertó de su letargo.

- Vimos a Filch…- fue lo único que dijo la joven.

- ¡Los encontró!- acuso James enojándose, de seguro su padre le iba a castigar.

- No…- dijo Hugo sin inmutarse.- lo vimos… con Madame Pince… y no estaban precisamente hablando, fue… repugnante.-

James empezó a procesar la información y los comprendió, su hermano y primos corrieron al baño a vomitar del asco mientras James quedaba con la mente en blanco por un momento.

- Ya sabia yo que esos dos tenían algo.- y se contento de que no los hubieran descubierto y quitado su preciada capa.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño. Me inspire en el sexto libro o quinto ya no me acuerdo bien, cuando Harry y Hermione comentan que Filch y Madame Pince harían una linda pareja. Dios que asco.

Cambiando de tema quería decir que he notado cada vez menos escritoras de Harry Potter y eso me deprime… aunque soy de las que lee solamente Ron/Hermione y cada vez me cuesta mas encontrar fic de ellos, si alguien sabe donde o conoce uno de ellos si me puede enviar el linc tratare de escribir algo y se lo dedicare a esa personita. ¡Ah! también leo los de Rose y Hugo que sean de humor, desde ya les agradezco que hayan leído esto.

Les quiere…

K-ty!


End file.
